Firestorm chapter one
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Rising tension between Vulcan and Earth has the Enterprise caught in the middle.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Firestorm  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Spoilers: Everything is fair game :)  
Timeline: Set a year from 'Shuttlepod One'  
Summary: Rising tension between the Vulcans and Earth have the Enterprise caught in the middle  
Category: Malcolm/Hoshi romantic, angst  
Notes: This is my first attempt at an Enterprise fic. This story hasn't been beta'd so all mistakes are mine. :) Please read and review  
  
  
Captain Jonathan Archer paced his ready room. The Enterprise was just under two years into her maiden voyage and now Starfleet  
was turning his joy into a living nightmare. He had never liked the politics of Starfleet. But the politics were par for the course  
if you wanted to have any kind of a career in space travel. Jonathan had made a promise to his father that he would see his father's  
dream become a reality. That promise had been why he had entered Starfleet. Now though Jonathan was seriously considering  
tossing everything away.  
  
"Cap, I really don't want to have to replace the floor plating."Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker, III commented trying to lighten the tense atmosphere of the room.  
  
Archer stopped pacing and looked over at his old friend. "What?"  
  
Trip gestured to the floor. "Your pacing. You keep that speed up and I'll have to replace the whole room."  
  
Archer nodded absently as he sat down on the corner of the table. "I can't believe they're making me choose, Trip. It hasn't   
even been a week."  
  
Tucker's face sobered as he leaned forward. "It's politics and with the current state of Starfleet I wouldn't put anything  
past 'em."  
  
"I'm not giving up on Malcolm and Hoshi."Archer stated firmly. "I don't care what T'Pol or Starfleet says.We found the   
debris....they could've survived that crash."  
  
"T'Pol's just lookin' out for her career and yours."Tucker replied quietly having been present during more than one of T'Pol  
and Archer's fights during the last few days.  
  
Archer was on his feet again. "I don't give a damn about my career. They shouldn't be making me choose between this mission  
and saving Hoshi and Malcolm."  
  
"I can have the transporter back up and runnin' in two days."Trip suggested knowing that if they hadn't received a   
communication signal by now the odds weren't good.  
  
Archer shook his head as he looked out the window at the planet that resembled Earth. "It won't cut through the interference in that atmosphere. Even if we could somehow get a fix on their position."  
  
Tucker let out a long sigh as he rubbed a weary hand over his face. "How long did Starfleet give us?"  
  
"Ten hours."  
  
"That's enough time to take another pod down."Trip replied as he stood.  
  
"Send a pod where, Trip?"Archer asked frustrated. "We don't even know if they're near the original landing...."  
  
"Sickbay to Archer."  
  
Jonathan sighed as he walked over to the com unit. "Archer."  
  
"Captain, could you come down to sickbay for a moment?"Doctor Phlox asked.  
  
Archer glanced at Trip before replying. "I'm right in the middle of a meeting, Doctor, can this wait?"  
  
"No."  
  
Archer nodded. "I'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
  
*********  
  
Lieutenant Malcolm Reed sighed wearily as he used the back of his forearm to wipe sweat from his face. It had been  
nearly four days since their pod had crashed. Four days since they had to take refuge from the never ending storm in the small drab  
cave.   
  
More than anything Malcolm wanted to sleep. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this tired. But there was no way  
he could rest. Hoshi needed him and he wouldn't let her down no matter what. She had been injured because of him. Injured  
in the crash. If he had done a better job of piloting the damn thing they'd both be in one piece.  
  
Hoshi had regained consciousness only once since the crash and it had been brief. At least she wasn't in pain from her  
injuries, Malcolm thought gratefully as he sat down next to the young woman's still form. He had tried to grab supplies  
and a medkit from the pod but it had exploded before he was within ten feet of it.  
  
"If you hadn't volunteered us for this mission."Malcolm admonished tenderly. "We'd be nice and warm and sharing a quiet  
candle lit dinner."  
  
Hoshi didn't stir and Malcolm very gently pulled the young woman onto his lap cradling her in his arms.  
  
"Come on, Hoshi."Malcolm pleaded struggling to keep his voice from cracking. "Enough of this. Wake up and help me out here.  
I need to know how to get us out of this.....I'm all out of ideas and I can always count on you for that.  
Please Hoshi....don't make me tell the Captain that I failed you."  
  
Malcolm felt his eyes begin to drift close. He shook his head trying to force himself to stay awake. In the end exhaustion  
finally caught up to the armory officer and Malcolm fell asleep his arms protectively encircling the still form of the woman he loved.  
  
**********  
  
"This won't keep you going forever."Doctor Phlox warned as he injected the hyponeedle into Archer's neck. "But I'll refrain  
from boring you with the 'need sleep' lecture."  
  
Archer absently rubbed the site of the injection even though there had been no pain from it. "I'll sleep when Hoshi and   
Malcolm are back on this ship."  
  
The Denobulan sighed as he put the equipment away. "I'm not telling you to give up on them, Captain. But you won't  
be any help to them if you collapse from exhaustion. And that's exactly where you're headed if you keep this pace up. The human  
body is not meant to go this long without rest."  
  
"I'll take that under advisement."Archer replied as he stood. "Is there anything else?"  
  
Phlox nodded. "Bring them home."  
  
"I will."Archer replied as he walked toward the door.  
  
Archer left Sickbay knowing that what he promised Phlox wasn't a lie. One way or another he would bring Hoshi and   
Malcolm home. No matter what it took.  
  
**********  
  
/ 'What was that?'Hoshi Sato anxiously asked as she gripped the armrests of her seat.  
  
Malcolm didn't dare risk looking away from the consol. The readouts were going crazy and that was on the parts of the panel that  
were working.  
  
'No idea, sensors are out.'Reed replied tersely his fingers flying over the consol. 'Whatever it was we're losing energy   
rapidly.'  
  
'I'll try to reach Enterprise.'Hoshi offered as she unclamped her hands from the armrest.  
  
'Sato to Enterprise.'Hoshi called trying not to look at the ground rushing up to meet them.  
  
No response.  
  
Hoshi hit another key. 'Sato to Enterprise. We don't know what hit us but we've lost sensors and the pod's leaking  
energy. We're trying to regain control.'  
  
'I don't know if they received that or not.'Hoshi reported as she disabled the com link.  
  
'In a minute it won't matter.'Malcolm replied grimly. 'We just lost the engine. Strap yourself in I'm going to try  
to put us down gently.'  
  
'Where?'Hoshi asked as she fumbled with the straps. 'I don't see anything but mountains.'  
  
'I'll find something, don't worry.'Reed assured her as he reached for the safety straps.  
  
They were losing altitude faster than Malcolm could compensate for. There wasn't time to look for a  
clearing. They'd have to take their chances with the mountains.  
  
Malcolm glanced over at Hoshi and he could see the fear in her eyes. 'Hang on, luv. We're going down.'  
  
The pod slammed into the side of one of the smaller mountains and bounced down until it came to a rest on a small  
ledge./  
  
********  
  
Malcolm jerked awake, his breath coming in short gasps.   
Nightmares.  
Great just what he needed.  
  
Once his breathing returned to normal Malcolm looked down at Hoshi. She was still unconscious. He placed a palm on her forehead.  
  
"Damn, the fever hasn't broken."Reed said out loud as he drew her still form closer. "I'd give anything for a med kit right now, Hoshi. I can't see anything through the bloody rain to tell if there are any plants I could use.  
  
I'm not good at sitting around. The Captain should've found us by now....something's wrong. Four days is long enough for them to configure the sensors to penetrate the atmosphere.....I wish there was something I could do to signal them.  
I wish there was something I could do to save you."  
  
*********  
  
After a brief stop on the bridge to get a status report Archer returned to his ready room. As he stepped through the  
door Jonathan found Trip sitting at one end of the table buried in a stack of data padds.  
  
"You have an idea?"Archer asked hopefully as he approached his old friend.  
  
Tucker glanced up from the small computer padd with a shrug. "No, but thought the ships' blueprints would be a place  
to start."  
  
"Find anything interesting?"Archer asked as he sat down next to Trip and picked up one of the data padds.  
  
Tucker shook his head as he tossed the padd he was reading down so forcefully that it bounced and slid down the   
length of the conference table ending up on the floor with a clatter. "No. You'd think with all our technology we'd be   
able to perform a simple rescue mission no matter what the atmosphere."  
  
Archer met his friend's gaze. "Level with me, Trip. Am I grasping at straws here? Do you believe that Hoshi and   
Malcolm survived that crash?"  
  
"Yes."Tucker replied with unwavering faith. "Hoshi and Malcolm are two of the most stubborn people I know. It'd take  
a lot more than a pod crash to take them out."  
  
"I hope you're right."Archer stated grimly starting to feel the first signs of exhaustion. But he couldn't rest, not yet.   
He had to keep it together....for the sake of his crew.  
  
The comm unit buzzed to life breaking the silence that had fallen over the room.  
  
"T'Pol to Archer."  
  
Archer rose and walked over to the unit, hitting the correct key. "Archer."  
  
"Incoming message from Starfleet command."  
  
"I bet I know what they want."Trip muttered just loud enough for Archer to hear.  
  
"Send the transmission over here, T'Pol."Archer ordered as he leaned against the wall.  
  
"The message is from Admiral Forrest.....he's rather insistent that he speak to you privately."  
  
Tucker stood. "I can take a hint. I'll go muddle around in engineering."  
  
Archer waved his friend silent. "I really don't care what he wants at this point, T'Pol. Send the message down here.  
Whatever he has to say he can say in front of Commander Tucker too."  
  
"Very well."The Vulcan science officer replied as she ended the conversation.  
  
"This should be fun."Tucker commented darkly just as the small video screen on the desk flared to life.  
  
"Admiral."Archer greeted as he leaned against the table. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"You can start by obeying the orders you were given by Starfleet command."Forrest replied tersely not sparing Tucker a  
glance. "The Andorians asked for our help."  
  
Archer folded his arms across his chest his eyes narrowing. "With all due respect, Admiral, so did my two missing crew members. Starfleet  
gave us ten hours."  
  
"I sympathize with your loss, Captain but...."  
  
"Save your condolences. I don't have any evidence that they're dead."Archer retorted fighting to control his temper.  
  
"From the reports I've seen you're living in a dream world."Forrest replied. "They slammed into the side of a   
mountain....the pods weren't built to endure that kind of pressure."  
  
Trip opened his mouth to reply but quickly shut it. Telling the Admiral what he thought of him and Starfleet wouldn't  
help Hoshi or Malcolm any.  
  
"I thought Vulcans were the only ones who went back on their promises."Archer snapped. "Starfleet gave us ten hours  
to rescue Hoshi and Malcolm and I'm taking every last second of it. I'll get to the Andorians when I have a full crew."  
  
Before the Admiral could reply Archer hit a button terminating the transmission.  
  
"Do you want me to get the Pod ready?"Tucker asked quietly several minutes after the video screen went silent.  
  
Archer took several calming breaths before he met his best friend's gaze. "Yes and take T'Pol with you. She won't like it  
but you'll need her expertise. I'll tell Dr. Phlox to get ready."  
  
Trip nodded and headed for the door once there he paused and turned back. "How long do you want us to search?"  
  
Archer walked toward him. "Take whatever time you need. I'll keep Starfleet off our backs."  
  
"Okay."The chief engineer acknowledged as he opened the door and stepped into the hall.  
  
"Trip?"Archer called halting the younger man.  
  
"Yeah?"Tucker replied poking his head back into the room.  
  
"Watch your back."Jonathan ordered trying to keep the worry off of his face. He didn't want to lose Trip and T'Pol to whatever  
had taken out Reed's Pod but he had no choice.  
  
"Always do."Tucker replied sincerely as he stepped out of the doorway and continued on his way to the shuttle bay.  
  
*********  
  
"Pod's away."Ensign Travis Mayweather confirmed from his seat at the helm. His dark eyes nervously watched the pod as it entered  
the planet's orbit. This crew couldn't handle another loss right now.  
  
"Thank you, Ensign."Archer acknowledged as he stood in front of the Captain's chair. He surveyed the tense faces of his bridge  
crew. It was strange not to see his senior staff at their usual positions.   
  
"Ensign Rowden."Jonathan began as he turned to face the young red haired man sitting at communications. "I want an open  
com channel with the pod. We're not losing this one."  
  
"Yes, Sir."The youth replied crisply as his fingers flew over the consol. "The channel's open."  
  
"Commander."Archer called into the open com channel. "We're going to keep an open com channel with you."  
  
"Glad to have you along, Captain."Tucker's replied his voice coming across grainy. "We just started to descend into the atmosphere and it's getting a little bumpy."  
  
"Captain."T'Pol interjected. "The planet's atmosphere is severally interfering with the pod's sensors but we should be able to compensate."  
  
"Good."Archer replied as he sat down. "Let me know when you're low enough to pick up life signs."  
  
"Acknowledged."The Vulcan confirmed plunging the bridge into silence.  
  
***********  
  
Trip fought to keep the bucking pod under control as atmospheric winds buffeted the small ship.  
  
"I don't mean to hurry you along or anything but we're going to need to find a landing spot soon."Tucker commented his  
intense gaze split between the mountainous terrain below and the consol in front of him.  
  
"In that case I have one in mind."T'Pol replied not looking up from the sensor readouts.  
  
Trip risked a glance behind him. "Is that Vulcan for 'you've found them?'?"  
  
T'Pol nodded. "Captain, the sensors have picked up a possible humanoid life sign."  
  
Hope radiated through Archer's voice as he replied. "Where?"  
  
"The sensor data is incomplete but it appears to be not far from where the debris was located."  
  
"Trip, is there a place you can set down by there?"Archer asked.  
  
Tucker looked at the data on his panel. "Yes there is. It'll be a hike back to their location but it's the only   
level ground within a hundred miles."  
  
"Whatever it takes to bring them home, Trip."Archer ordered solemnly.  
  
"We won't come back without 'em."Tucker promised as he started to get the pod ready for landing.  
  
*********  
  
Forty minutes later Tucker and T'Pol were walking away from the shuttle pod. The only time T'Pol's gaze wavered from the tricorder  
was to negotiate the tricky mountainous terrain. There were no paths just an endless sea of rocks of all sizes. The air was  
damp and smelled of rain.  
  
Trip shifted the medical kit to his other shoulder as he walked behind the Vulcan. The chief engineer hadn't missed the fact that T'Pol  
had said she had found *a* humanoid life sign. Since the events on shuttlepod one he and Malcolm had become as close as   
brothers. Trip prayed that he wouldn't have to bring one of his friends back in a body bag.  
  
T'Pol stopped so suddenly that Tucker had to do some fancy footwork to avoid a small boulder and colliding into her.  
  
"Can you warn a guy next time?"Trip grumbled as he regained his footing. Then he looked over T'Pol's shoulder and realized  
why she had stopped. They had found the wreckage.  
  
"Oh man."Trip commented grimly as he came to stand at T'Pol's right as they both stared down at the wreckage resting on a   
tiny ledge. The last time he had seen something that pulverized had been a transporter malfunction. If Malcolm and Hoshi  
had still been inside.....  
  
"The life sign is nearby."T'Pol reported as she held the tricorder at arms length studying the data.  
  
Tucker crept closer to the edge scanning the area around the wreckage. He didn't see any movement. "Where?"  
  
T'Pol shook her head. "The data isn't that accurate, Commander. But we are in the correct general area."  
  
Turning around Tucker put the strap of the medical kit around his neck and began to climb towards the wreckage.  
  
"Commander, what are you doing?"T'Pol inquired raising an eyebrow.  
  
Trip fought the urge to roll his eyes. For all their smarts the Vulcans could come up with some real obvious questions. "Climbing."he replied simply.  
  
T'Pol took a rope out of her pack and handed it to him. "Wouldn't it be more logical to repel?"  
  
With only a shake of his head Tucker climbed back up and snatched the rope from the science officer. He offered one end of the rope to T'Pol. "You go first. I can anchor it against one of these rocks."  
  
T'Pol nodded as she took the rope. "It is logical to conclude that if Ensign Sato and Lieutenant Reed survived the crash they wouldn't have been able to get very far in this terrain."  
  
"Let's get going."Tucker urged as he glanced up at the dark sky. "I have a feelin' that this planet doesn't stay dry very long."  
  
*********  
  
They were almost to the ledge when T'Pol spotted the small cave. Trip looked down at the wreckage then back at the small  
cave wondering how was the best way to get to it. In the end they decided to finish the repel down to the ledge and climb  
their way up to the cave.  
  
Tucker arrived at the cave opening and clicked on his flashlight. "Malcolm? Hoshi?"  
  
"They may be unconscious."T'Pol suggested as she came to stand at his left flashlight in hand.  
  
Tucker opened his mouth to call his friends name again when T'Pol's flashlight landed on two still forms.  
  
"Oh God."Trip breathed as he scrambled across the small space between the wall and the cave's opening. Malcolm was sitting against  
the wall cradling Hoshi in his arms. Both had their eyes closed.  
  
"Malcolm? Hoshi?"Tucker called anxiously as he reached them. He could tell right off that Malcolm was still breathing but  
as Trip looked down at Hoshi he couldn't tell if she was alive.  
  
"They're alive."T'Pol reported answering Tucker's unasked question as she studied the tricorder. "But Ensign Sato's condition is critical. We need to get her to sickbay."  
  
Tucker nodded grimly as he knelt next to Reed and began to slap the armory officer's face lightly. "Malcolm? It's Trip."  
  
Malcolm didn't stir and Tucker exchanged a concerned glance with T'Pol.  
  
"He may be too weak to regain consciousness on his own."T'Pol commented as she knelt next to Hoshi.  
  
Trip looked down at Hoshi and then back at T'Pol. "Can you take her?"  
  
T'Pol nodded. "Yes. I'll let the Captain know that we've found them."  
  
"Okay."Tucker replied as T'Pol stepped away to contact Enterprise.  
  
"Trip?"Malcolm asked weakly as his eyes fluttered open.  
  
Relief washed over Tucker as he turned back to his friend. "Yeah,buddy it's me. You're going to be fine. It'll just take us a little while to get back to Enterprise."  
  
"Hoshi."Malcolm said anxiously as if just remembering what had occurred. He looked down at the communication officer's still form. "Is she......"  
  
Tucker placed a reassuring hand on Reed's shoulder. "She's alive but barely. We've got to get her back to the ship."  
  
Reed's gaze didn't leave Hoshi's face. "Take her first.....then come back and get me."  
  
Trip shook his head. "No way. We're all getting out of here. You get some rest while I see if there's a back way out  
of here."  
  
"There isn't one."Reed replied hoarsely. "Trust me I looked."  
  
"Okay."Tucker acknowledged. "We'll just have to get up the mountain the same way we came down."  
  
"Commander."Reed called as he shifted Hoshi gently so he could sit up more. "Promise me that you'll take care  
of Hoshi, no matter what."  
  
"Now don't start this again."Tucker replied with a grim smile. "Remember, happy endings? We're all getting back to   
Enterprise. I promise."  
  
*********  
  
Once out of the cave Trip was carrying Hoshi while Malcolm was gingerly testing his legs to see if they would hold his weight.  
After much discussion Trip finally won out with his offer to be the first to climb up the mountain face so he could secure  
the rope and they could gently pull Hoshi up.  
  
"Be careful, Commander."Reed warned as he got his first real look at the mountain that stood between them and home.  
  
Tucker nodded and began his ascent.  
  
As T'Pol and Reed watched Tucker slowly but surely made his way back to the spot where they had first stood and discovered the wreckage.  
  
Tucker tossed down the ropes and T'Pol offered one to Malcolm who shook his head.  
  
"No, get Hoshi to safety first."Reed protested wearily as he leaned heavily against a boulder.  
  
"You are injured as well, Lieutenant."T'Pol argued.  
  
"Go."Malcolm urged quietly. "I can spot down here in case you lose a foothold."  
  
"We're runnin' out of daylight here."Trip called from above. "Who's comin' next?"  
  
"I will."The Vulcan replied as she tied one rope around Hoshi's waist and the other around her own.  
  
"Try to keep Hoshi as level as you can."Tucker instructed his voice echoing off the mountain side."I'm going to try to pull her up even and gentle but it's going to be a bumpy enough trip as it is. I don't  
want to agrivate any internal injuries she may have."  
  
"Understood."T'Pol acknowledged as she secured one arm around Sato's waist. She tugged on Hoshi's rope once to let the engineer know they were ready. Once Trip started to pull Hoshi's still form up T'Pol began her own ascent leaving a worried Malcolm to look on from below.  
  
There were a few tricky moments but finally Trip had Hoshi lying on one of the blankets from the medkit. He had cleared  
the ground beneath her from rocks as best he could but the rocky terrain was unforgiving.  
  
"You're going to be okay, Hoshi."Trip assured the unconscious woman as he checked her vitals once again. "We just have to get Malcolm and we'll go home and the Doc will fix you up."  
  
When Tucker returned to the cliff's edge he saw that T'Pol had already tossed the rope back down to Malcolm and that   
Reed was making good progress despite his injuries.   
  
Trip glanced worriedly at the rapidly darkening sky as he came to stand next to the Vulcan science officer. "How long do  
you think we have before the sky opens up on us?"  
  
T'Pol followed his gaze to the dark clouds. "Perhaps thirty minutes at the most."  
  
"That's what I figured."Tucker replied grimly."It's going to be a wet hike back to the pod."  
  
Ten minutes later Reed wobbly joined them. Trip instantly reached for Malcolm's left arm when he started to fall. The   
exertion from the climb combined with everything had almost been too much for the armory officer.  
  
"I'm okay."Malcolm protested as he weakly pushed away from his friend's supportive grasp. "How far away is the Pod?"  
  
"It's about a half hour hike."Trip replied as he looked worriedly at Reed's pale sweaty face. "You don't look so good."  
  
Malcolm fought off the wave of dizziness. "I'll make it. Let's get going."  
  
"Right."Tucker replied not buying Malcolm's statement for a minute but he had no choice. There was no way to carry both  
of them through this terrain.  
  
Trip walked over and gingerly picked up Hoshi making sure the blanket was wrapped securely around the communications officer. "T'Pol, you lead."  
  
The Vulcan nodded and the group started the journey back to the shuttle pod. 


	2. Firestorm chapter two

"Anything from Trip and T'Pol?"Archer asked trying to mask the worry in his voice. It wouldn't do the crew any good to know their Captain was worried.  
  
Ensign Rowden shook his head. "No, Captain, but I do have an incoming message from Admiral Forrest."  
  
Archer stifled a sigh as he sat down in the captain's chair. "Put it on screen, Ensign."  
  
"Yes,Sir."Rowden replied."It may take a few seconds to route everything through."  
  
"Understood."Archer acknowledged though his thoughts were on his crew on the planet below. T'Pol said they had found  
Malcolm and Hoshi alive. But it sounded like that Hoshi's condition was very serious. Archer wished he could help them more  
but whatever was in that planet's atmosphere was blocking just about every sensor they had.  
  
"Transmission ready."Rowden reported dragging the Captain's thoughts back to the situation at hand.  
  
"Put it through."Archer ordered as he straightened in the chair. But he wasn't going to stand, not for Forrest.  
  
"Aye,Captain."  
  
The viewscreen flared to life revealing Admiral Forrest's livid face. "Captain, I've been more than patient...."  
  
"We had our discussion earlier, Admiral."Archer replied keeping his voice level. "You know where I stand."  
  
"Your ten hours are up, Captain."Forrest retorted. "And things have changed on the Andorian side....their space   
station was hit by a plasma storm. They need our immediate assistance....and that is you, Captain."  
  
"I'm not finished here yet, Admiral."Archer stated firmly. "Tell the Andorians that we're aware of what happened and will be there as soon as we can. Archer out."  
  
Rowden cut the transmission and the view screen flickered back to the familiar view of the planet below.  
  
Archer let out a slow breath. When all this was over he wondered what careers he could do outside of Starfleet that would  
still allow him to do the one thing he loved....fly in space.  
  
********  
  
The walk back to the shuttlepod was slow going due to the weather and rocky terrain but they did make it in less time than  
Trip had estimated.  
T'pol got into the pilot seat while Trip carefully secured Hoshi in the back.   
  
It really worried the chief engineer that Hoshi hadn't stirred once during their journey back to the shuttle pod. That  
couldn't be a good sign and Trip knew that Malcolm was thinking the same thing.  
  
"See if you can jury-rig those straps so that they'll hold her in more."Tucker ordered as he started to make his way  
up front. "I have a feelin' it's going to be just as bumpy going up as it was coming down."  
  
"Yes,Sir."Reed acknowledged weakly. He swallowed hard trying to get moisture to his dry mouth. The walk back to the   
shuttlepod had been harder than he thought. Several times dizziness had nearly claimed Malcolm but he hadn't allowed  
himself to pass out. Hoshi needed him and no matter what Malcolm wasn't going to let her down again.  
  
"Stay with us, Hoshi."Malcolm pleaded softly as he maneuvered the safety straps so they fit around Hoshi's waist. "We're almost home."  
  
"Tucker to Enterprise."Trip called as he hit the correct keys. He knew the captain had wanted to keep an open com channel  
the entire time but he wasn't sure if it had held up with all the interference. "We're just about to start back, Cap."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that, Commander."Archer replied static piercing his voice slightly. "How are Hoshi and Malcolm?"  
  
"They've both seen better days, Cap."Trip reported as he glanced toward the back of the shuttlepod to see Malcolm hovering over Hoshi's still form oblivious to Archer's question. "But Hoshi still hasn't regained consciousness."  
  
"Dr. Phlox is standing by."Archer assured them praying that Hoshi would pull through this. After all he was the one who dragged her out into space when she didn't want to go.  
  
"We're lifting off now, Captain."Tucker stated as he watched T'Pol hit the right keys to activate the engine.  
  
"Okay."Archer acknowledged quietly. "We'll see you soon. Archer out."  
  
********  
  
"How is she?"Jonathan Archer asked anxiously as Phlox approached. The away team had been back on board Enterprise for just over an hour. As soon as the shuttle pod doors had opened Phlox had his team take Hoshi to Sickbay. That was the last time Archer had seen Phlox.  
  
The Denobulan stopped a few feet from the Captain. "I repaired her internal injuries and she's holding her own."  
  
Archer heard something in Phlox's voice that he didn't like. "And?"  
  
Phlox turned and looked back at Hoshi's still form lying on one of the biobeds. "I couldn't get her fever to go down so I ran a few tests on her blood."  
  
"What did you find?"Archer asked though part of him really didn't want to know.  
  
Phlox met his gaze. "A parasite has infected her blood stream affectively shutting down the immune system. If the fever  
gets any higher...."  
  
"She'll die."Archer finished sadly.  
  
"We did manage to get the parasite out."Phlox reported. "But most of it had already dissolved. I will attempt to analyze what's left and see if there's something I can use."  
  
Archer nodded. "Does Malcolm have it?"  
  
Phlox shook his head. "If he does the decontamination chamber should take care of it. It only infected Ensign Sato so severely because of her already weakened state."  
  
"Have you told the others?"Archer inquired he knew of Hoshi and Malcolm's romantic relationship and wasn't sure how the armory officer was going to take the news.  
  
"No,they're still in the decontamination chamber."Phlox replied quietly."I thought it best to wait for the results of the   
tests before I gave them an update."  
  
"Let me know when they're finished."Archer stated."And I'll fill them in on Hoshi's condition."  
  
"Very well,Captain."Phlox acknowledged."The decontamination should be complete in twenty minutes."  
  
********  
  
"Malcolm, you alive over there?"Trip asked worriedly. Reed hadn't said a word since they had entered the decontamination chamber.  
  
T'Pol glanced over at the armory officer who was sitting in the far corner with his knees drawn up to his chest. His eyes were closed. "Perhaps he's asleep."she suggested quietly.  
  
"No, I'm not."Malcolm replied wearily. "I just want to get out of here."  
  
"She's going to be okay, Malcolm."Trip assured his friend.  
  
"You don't know that."Reed replied as he stood. He hated not knowing what was going on in Sickbay. Phlox was hard to read on his best days but when the doctor had taken Hoshi away Malcolm had not gotten a good vibe.  
  
"Malcolm....."Tucker began.  
  
Reed whirled to face his friend. "She only woke once since we crashed."his voice started to tremble."No matter what I   
tried I couldn't get her to wake up."  
  
"Ensign Sato's injuries required her body to rest."T'Pol replied.  
  
The computer beeped signaling the end of the decontamination cycle.  
  
"About time."Tucker commented echoing everyone's thoughts as he reached over and hit the button to open the doors.  
  
They were all surprised to see Captain Archer waiting for them.  
  
"Cap?"Tucker asked worriedly feeling dread creep up his spine. He could tell from the look on Archer's face that it was  
about Hoshi.....if she had died while they were stuck in there....  
  
Archer's gaze settled on Reed. "Get dressed. I have some news but it'll keep until you come back."  
  
Malcolm however refused to budge his palms were slick with sweat. "Captain, is Hoshi....is she....."he couldn't bring himself to finish the question.  
  
Archer shook his head as he walked over and placed a reassuring hand on the younger man's shoulder. "She's still with us, Malcolm. Go get changed and then I'll tell you what Phlox told me."  
  
Fifteen minutes later Trip,T'Pol and Malcolm returned to the small area just beyond the decontamination chamber.  
  
Archer took a deep breath and decided the best way was just to tell the facts. "Hoshi made it through surgery fine.Her internal injuries have been repaired."  
  
Malcolm felt intense relief wash over him as he leaned back against the wall. He could feel his exhaustion creeping in. "So she's going to be okay?"  
  
The Captain met his gaze. "I'm afraid there's more, Malcolm and you might want to prepare yourself."  
  
Reed blinked. "Prepare myself?"he repeated weakly.  
  
"I thought you said she made it through surgery?"Trip asked not wanting to even imagine Hoshi not being a part of this crew. Not wanting to imagine Hoshi not being a part of his life.  
  
Archer nodded as he started to pace a tight circle. "She did but the doctor couldn't bring down her fever so he did a few tests. He found that her blood had been infected by a parasite that had shut down her immune system."  
  
"Oh God."Tucker whispered as he slumped back against the wall closing his eyes. Hoshi didn't have the strength to fight the fever on her own and without the immune system to help.....  
  
"What?"Malcolm demanded as he looked from Trip's ashen face to Archer's and back again. The lack of sleep was making it very difficult to think.....why was it so hard to put two thoughts together?  
  
T'Pol turned to face Reed. "If Ensign Sato's fever isn't brought down immediately she will die."  
  
Malcolm suddenly found it very hard to breathe.....it felt like there was an elephant camped out on his chest. The Vulcan's words kept echoing through his mind and Malcolm shook his head to clear it.  
  
"No!"Malcolm replied fiercely as he started toward the door.  
  
"Malcolm...."Trip began as he walked toward his friend worry clearly etched on his face.  
  
"She's going to be fine."Reed protested as he turned and quickly left the room.  
  
Trip instantly moved to follow Reed but Archer placed a restraining hand on his shoulder. "Let him go, Trip. He needs to work this out on his own."  
  
Several minutes after Malcolm left T'Pol cleared her throat. "I'll report to the bridge, Captain."  
  
Archer nodded. "Okay and tell Mayweather to lay in a course to the coordinates Forrest gave us."  
  
"Yes,Sir."T'Pol replied as she left.  
  
"Think Malcolm will be okay?"Trip asked with concern as they walked toward the door.  
  
Archer shook his head. "I honestly don't know, Trip. Hoshi's been his rock....if he doesn't have her to lean on..."  
  
"Malcolm will pull through this."Tucker replied not sure if he was reassuring himself or the Captain. "And so will Hoshi."  
  
"Try to get some rest,Trip."Archer ordered as they turned right and headed down the corridor.  
  
"I don't think I could sleep,Cap."Tucker replied with a shake of his head. "I'll head to Sickbay to visit Hoshi and then to engineering....I'm sure there's a pile of work with my name on it."  
  
Archer stopped. "You need sleep....I could make it an order."  
  
Tucker grinned. "Has that worked before?"  
  
"No."Archer replied ruefully.  
  
"Okay then."Trip stated as they started walking again. "If anybody needs to be ordered to get some shut eye it's Malcolm. He looks like he's about to fall over."  
  
"I'll talk to Phlox."Archer replied as they stepped into the turbolift. "Hoshi needs Malcolm to keep a clear head right now."  
  
**************  
  
Malcolm Reed quietly stepped into Sickbay but stopped a few feet from the doorway. A quick scan of the room showed no sign of Phlox.  
The only other occupant besides himself was the still form of Hoshi Sato  
  
Malcolm swallowed hard, T'Pol's prognosis still fresh in his mind. Hoshi couldn't have survived the crash only to die from some tiny parasite? Fate wouldn't be that cruel would it?  
  
"Lieutenant."Phlox began quietly as he entered Sickbay. "You're blocking the doorway."  
  
Malcolm jumped guiltily and moved quickly out of the way. "Sorry, I didn't hear you."  
  
"No harm done."Phlox replied gently as he took in the younger man's tattered appearance. His uniform was clean and new but Reed's face, knuckles and arms still were covered in bruises and tiny scratches.  
  
"You should get those cuts attended to."Phlox added as he walked into the center of the room.  
  
"They're fine."Reed replied. "I'll do it later."  
  
Malcolm's gaze moved back to Hoshi. She looked so small and frail.  
  
"I can do it now."Phlox stated. "It'll only take a moment."  
  
"I'll take care of it later."Reed repeated his gaze never leaving Hoshi.  
  
"You can sit with her if you'd like."Phlox suggested as he moved the small counter against the wall.  
  
Reed hesitated. "I-I don't want to wake her."  
  
Phlox turned and met his gaze briefly. "Ensign Sato is unconscious, Lieutenant, you won't wake her. But she will know that you are there. Talk to her."  
  
"Talk to her?"Reed repeated angrily. "What good will that do if she's unconscious?"  
  
"It's been proven that they can hear us."Phlox replied as he began putting instruments away. "If you feel uncomfortable with it I can give you a sedative to help you sleep."  
  
Reed looked back at Hoshi. It was his fault she was laying there...."I'll sit with her for a little while."  
  
Phlox nodded. "I'll be over here if you need anything."  
  
Malcolm walked slowly over to Hoshi's biobed. He stood at the foot of it for a long moment before he moved around the bed and found a small metal chair. Malcolm moved the chair as close to Hoshi's bed as he could before he collapsed into it. His legs were so tired they were barely supporting him any more.  
  
Malcolm reached over and tenderly took Hoshi's left hand in his. "I'm here,luv."he said quietly.  
  
********  
  
Trip stepped through the doors of Sickbay and stopped dead in his tracks. A sad smile crossed his face at the sight of  
Malcolm holding Hoshi's hand tightly in his as if that alone would keep her alive.  
Trip moved back quietly not wanting to intrude. As Tucker opened the doors he caught Phlox's gaze and motioned for the doctor  
to join him in the hallway.  
  
As the doors closed behind Phlox, Trip asked anxiously. "How's she doin'?"  
  
"Ensign Sato's temperature has increased six degrees since we completed the surgery."Phlox replied sadly.  
  
"Damn."Trip swore as he leaned back against the wall. "What if we ignored the Andorians and took her back home?"  
  
Phlox shook his head. "Starfleet medical wouldn't be able to do anything more for her than I can do for her here."  
  
"I didn't mean to say that you weren't."Tucker said quickly.  
  
"I understand, Commander."Phlox replied. "You just want to do everything you can to help your friend. As do I, she's my friend as well."  
  
Tucker nodded as he stepped away from the wall. "I don't want to disturb Malcolm and Hoshi. I'll come back later to visit her."  
  
"I'll let you know if there's any change."  
  
"Thanks Doc."Tucker replied as he left.  
  
*********  
  
"Travis, what's our ETA?"Archer asked as he sat down in the Captain's chair.  
  
Travis glanced down at his consol. "We should arrive at the Andorian space station in five hours."  
  
Archer nodded. "Good."he turned to communications. "Ensign Rowden, let Starfleet know of our progress."  
  
"Yes,Sir."  
  
"Captain, why don't you take this opportunity to get some rest?"T'Pol suggested.  
  
"I think I will."Archer replied as he headed toward the turbolift. "T'Pol, you have the bridge."  
  
***********  
  
Malcolm reached over and tenderly brushed a stray black hair off of Hoshi's forehead.  
  
"Dr. Phlox said I should talk to you."Malcolm began his voice barely above a whisper. "But all I can think of is how much you've changed my life. You can't leave now, Hoshi.....you just can't. I need you too much."  
  
Phlox watched as Malcolm's head drooped and then finally rested on the edge of Hoshi's bed. The Denobulan waited until Reed was asleep until he walked over to one of the storage compartments and pulled out a blue blanket. The doctor walked back over to Reed and gently draped the blanket over the armory officer.  
  
Phlox walked around the bed and checked Hoshi's vital signs before he walked over to the wall and dimmed the lights in Sickbay. With a worried sigh the doctor made his way to his desk and sat down. He turned on a small light and stared once again at Hoshi's data wishing there was something he could do with it.  
  
********  
  
Archer laid down on his bed but sleep was slow in coming. Porthos walked across his master's chest his tail wagging.  
  
"When did life get to be so difficult?"Jonathan asked the small dog.  
  
Porthos's only response was to yawn once before curling up and falling asleep.  
  
"Glad it's so easy for you."Jonathan mumbled darkly as he absently stroked the dog's head.  
  
Archer closed his eyes and tried to sleep.   
  
Half an hour later he was wide awake.....with a sigh Jonathan closed his eyes and tried to sleep again....but the only image he kept seeing was that of his fallen communications officer......of his fallen friend....  
  
Archer didn't want to give up on Hoshi....she was one of the strongest women he knew.....but the odds were definitely stacked against her.  
But if it was one thing Jonathan Archer had learned in his two years as Captain of the Enterprise....odds could change....very fast.  
  
**********  
  
Right on schedule the Enterprise arrived at the Andorian space station T'Li. From Archer's perspective the pine cone shaped  
station hadn't suffered that much structural damage. However the station was drifting slightly which indicated its gravity was off line and possibly its stabilizers.  
  
"Doesn't look too bad from here."Trip commented echoing Archer's thoughts.  
  
"Well looks can be deceiving."Archer replied. "They had to be in serious trouble to ask for our help. Ensign Rowden, let's see if their communications are working."  
  
"Yes,Sir."The young man acknowledged. "Channel open."  
  
"This is Captain Jonathan Archer of the starship Enterprise. Permission to come aboard?"  
  
An Andorian male appeared on the screen the area behind him looked to be the station's bridge. The Andorian was grasping  
onto a nearby railing to keep his body in place.  
  
"Certainly, Captain. Thank you for coming. My name is R'al. As you can see our gravity is off line at the moment but we are very close to getting it repaired. Once that is fixed we'll welcome you aboard properly."  
  
Archer stepped forward. "We don't mind roughing it. We could help fix your gravity system."  
  
The Andorian shook his head both hands still firmly holding the railing. "Thank you, Captain, but the gravity situation   
is one thing my people are in control of. I'll let you know when it's safe for you and your crew to board."  
  
Archer nodded. "Okay, we'll see you shortly. Archer out."  
  
As the viewscreen flickered back to the space station Archer turned to face his senior staff acutely aware that they were two short. He really didn't want to pull Malcolm out of Sickbay unless it was absolutely necessary.  
  
"We're short handed for this,"Archer began quietly. "So Trip, T'Pol you're with me. Travis you have the bridge. Once we know what repairs they need we'll regroup."  
  
"Yes,Sir."A chorus of voices answered back.  
  
An hour later the Andorians hailed saying the gravity was working again. Archer, T'Pol and Trip headed toward the shuttle bay.  
  
******  
  
Trip easily maneuvered the shuttle pod into the Andorian's large ship bay.   
  
As they waited for the area around the shuttle pod to pressurize Trip asked. "Has anybody else wondered why a race as advanced   
as the Andorians asked for our help?"  
  
T'Pol looked out the window and saw a light on the wall go off signaling that the area was stable. "Perhaps they require more than repairs."  
  
"Still why us?"Tucker asked as he stood and walked over to the exit hatch and began to open it. "There are a lot of races out there higher up the totem pole than us."  
  
"Maybe they just trust us,Trip."Archer commented as he and T'Pol came to stand next to the Chief Engineer.  
  
"Remember, Captain,"T'Pol interjected."The Andorians are a highly paranoid race. They do not have a word for trust."  
  
Archer met her gaze. "Maybe they're trying to change that. Let's go."  
  
An Andorian male about T'Pol's height was waiting when the Enterprise crew exited the shuttle pod.  
  
"Captain Archer, my name is Baza, I am the second in command. Follow me."  
  
Before Archer could reply the Andorian turned on his heel and headed toward the door.  
  
"Nice to meet you too."Tucker muttered just loud enough for Archer and T'Pol to hear. 


	3. Firestorm chapter three

Thanks for the feedback :) Cindy  
  
  
"Firestorm"  
Chapter three  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't meet you myself in the ship bay, Captain."R'al stated as the Enterprise crew stepped onto the station's bridge. "But as you can see things needed my attention here."  
  
"I understand."Archer replied as he walked toward the station's administrator. "We're here to help, tell us what we can do."  
  
"You might regret that enthusism."R'al replied with a grim smile. "The plasma storm did a lot of damage to our internal systems."  
  
Trip looked around at the various bridge stations trying to get a feel for what they were up against. He saw consol lights blinking or out completely, section of metal panel's were hanging loose, floor plating was jarred loose, and wiring was exposed.  
  
".....with both crews working together we should be able to get your station back up and running in three days."Archer was saying when Tucker refocused his attention on the conversation.  
  
R'al nodded."My people may never acknowledge this but we do appreciate your help, Captain."  
  
"We're happy to help."Archer commented as he surveyed the damage on the bridge. "Looks like that storm hit you pretty hard."  
  
"It was a rough ride for awhile."R'al replied. "Baza will show your crew around and give you more details on where repairs need to be made."  
  
"Captain."T'Pol stated. "We are going to need at least three teams working six hour shifts to complete the repairs."  
  
Archer turned to face his science officer. "Contact Travis and help him organize the teams."  
  
T'Pol nodded. "Yes,Sir."  
  
**********  
  
Malcolm awoke feeling disoriented. His mouth was dry and his tongue felt like sandpaper, his head was pounding and his neck had a hell of a kink in it.  
Then the memories came crashing back.....sickbay....Hoshi.....but why was he lying flat the last thing Malcolm remembered was talking to Hoshi.  
  
The armory officer opened his eyes and quickly looked around. He was lying in the biobed to Hoshi's left. Relief washed over Malcolm as he looked at Hoshi's unconscious form.....she was still here....she hadn't left.  
  
"You're awake."Phlox commented as he approached Reed. "I was hoping you would sleep for awhile longer."  
  
Malcolm struggled into a sitting position. "How long was I asleep?"he asked hoarsely.  
  
"A few hours."The Doctor replied as he moved toward the food replicator near his work station. "We've arrived at the Andorian space station."  
  
Phlox hit the correct keys and a glass of cold water appeared in the replicator. He took the glass out and   
walked back over to Malcolm.  
  
"Drink this."Phlox ordered handing the glass to Reed.  
  
Malcolm took the glass of water and drank it greedily. "Thanks."  
  
Phlox nodded. "You're dehydrated and malnourished I'd like to start you on a vitamin treatment to get your strength back up."  
  
Malcolm shook his head but as a wave of dizziness washed over him he changed his mind. "Alright. Is solid food part of that treatment?"  
  
Phlox smiled. "Yes but take it easy. Start with soup or something light. You haven't eaten for nearly five days."  
  
Reed nodded as his stomach began to growl. "Soup is fine."he looked worriedly over at Hoshi. "How is she?"  
  
Phlox followed his gaze. "As well as can be expected. Her temperature hasn't increased any."  
  
Malcolm tried to fight the surge of hope that flooded through him. "That's a good sign, isn't it?"  
  
Phlox shook his head. "I wish it was, Lieutenant, but the fever has already done too much damage."  
  
Reed kicked off the blanket and swung his legs over the side of the bed his gaze never leaving Hoshi. "She's held on this long, that has to mean something, doesn't it?"  
  
"I'm afraid that sometimes even a strong will to live just isn't enough to overcome the body's frailties."  
  
Malcolm swallowed hard as he got off the bed and took Hoshi's hand in his. "Miracles happen all the time."he replied firmly.  
  
Phlox didn't respond as he stepped away moving back toward the food replicator. Part of him wanted to agree with Malcolm's statement about miracles but he didn't want to give his friend any false hope.  
  
Malcolm gently stroked Hoshi's hand hoping she knew he was there. He didn't know why but he just wasn't ready to say goodbye to Hoshi yet. Maybe some of Trip's never ending supply of optimism had finally rubbed off on him.   
  
*******  
  
After his shift had ended Trip found Archer with his head and shoulders underneath one of the bridge stations.  
  
"Captain?"Tucker asked as he knelt down so he was eye level. "My shift's about over. Permission to head back to Enterprise to grab something to eat and change before I come back?"  
  
Archer gingerly maneuvered his arms away from the exposed wiring and looked at his chief engineer. Trip was literally covered head to toe in every kind of grit, dirt and oil imaginable.  
  
"What happened to you?"Archer asked with a grin. "You look like you've been crawling through pipes."  
  
Tucker smiled as he reached up and tried to wipe away some of the black oil on his face. "Pretty much was. The elevators  
still aren't runnin' on all decks so we've had to access some sections by their jefferie tubes and those things are smaller  
than ours. One coolant pipe broke right above me and oil went everywhere."  
  
"Go ahead and head back."Archer replied. "Take one of the teams back with you and send the next shift change over. T'Pol and I are going to take one of the pods and take a look at the station's hull so we can start teams on that."  
  
"Okay."Trip acknowledged. "I'll be back in two hours."  
  
*********  
  
In a hallway on the fourth deck of the Andorian space station Baza caught up with his boss.  
  
"How long are we going to tolerate them being here?"Baza demanded as the two halted near a doorway.  
  
"They'll stay as long as they're needed."R'al replied quietly.  
  
Baza's antennas bobbed back and forth as his anger grew. "We do not need their help. Did you not notice they have a Vulcan on board?"  
  
"Of course I noticed."R'al hissed not happy at being talked to this way by a subordinate."She's only one Vulcan and a member of their crew. She has to answer to Archer she won't be any trouble to us."  
  
"Vulcans are always trouble."Baza replied darkly.  
  
R'al ignored the comment. "Let's get back to work. I would at least like the computer system back up and running by the end of the day."  
  
"Yes,Sir."Baza replied as he turned and walked back the way he had come.  
  
******  
  
Once back on Enterprise Trip headed to his quarters where he grabbed a quick shower and changed into a fresh uniform.   
His stomach growled reminding him he hadn't eaten a real meal in nearly twenty four hours. Trip walked out of his quarters deciding to head to Sickbay first. He needed to spend some time with Hoshi and Trip wanted to check on Malcolm.  
  
"Commander."Phlox acknowledged as Tucker entered sickbay.  
  
"Doc."Trip replied as he glanced over at Malcolm who was sitting by Hoshi holding her hand. "How's she doin'?"  
  
"About the same. Her temperature hasn't risen any but it's still dangerously high."Phlox reported as he came to stand next to the engineer.  
  
"Mind if I sit with her for a little while?"Trip asked quietly.  
  
"Go right ahead. "Phlox replied."I think your visit will be good for both of them."  
  
"Thanks,Doc."Trip said as he walked toward Hoshi's biobed.  
  
********  
  
Archer was on his way to meet T'Pol in the ship bay when he met R'al as the administrator entered the bridge. "R'al."  
  
"Captain."The Andorian replied as they moved back onto the bridge clearing the doorway. "Things seem to be coming along remarkedly well. We should be up and running again ahead of schedule thanks to your crew."  
  
Archer nodded. "Glad we could help."  
  
R'al started to move away. "If you'll excuse me, Captain...."  
  
"Maybe there's something you can help us with."Archer began. He knew it was an extreme long shot but for Hoshi he had to ask.  
  
R'al paused and turned back to face Archer. "What is it?"  
  
Archer clasped his hands behind his back as he stepped forward. "I noticed that your medical lab covers a whole floor and that you have two others dedicated solely to research."  
  
R'al nodded. "That's true."  
  
"My communications officer has fallen ill and there's nothing that our Doctor can do for her."Archer replied quietly. "I was hoping that since your medical science is more advanced than ours that...."  
  
R'al nodded. "I'll be happy to send our Doctor over."  
  
"Thank you."Archer replied gratefully.  
  
"I hope he can help."R'al replied."There's nothing worse than losing an officer who's under your command."  
  
Archer nodded solemnly."My crew has been very lucky so far....no losses."  
  
"You've been very lucky."R'al replied. "Luck and space travel often do not go together well."  
  
"If you'll excuse me, Administrator."Archer stated as he stepped toward the door. "I have to meet with my science  
officer."  
  
"Of course, Captain."R'al replied. "I'll contact our doctor and have Baza escort him to your ship."  
  
"Thank you."Archer replied as he left.  
  
********  
  
  
Archer sat in the co-pilot's seat letting T'Pol take the controls of the shuttle pod. Within minutes they were out of the ship bay.  
  
On their second pass of the station Archer spotted something just below the station's bridge. "Do you see that?"  
  
T'Pol nodded. "I'll bring us closer."  
  
Archer frowned as he leaned forward in his chair. "Am I seeing things or does that look like scortch marks from weapons fire?"  
  
"There is nothing wrong with your eyesight, Captain."The Vulcan confirmed as she brought the shuttle pod lower. "That does indeed appear to be damage from weapons fire and is not caused by the storm."  
  
"Maybe it's old."Archer suggested scrambling for a reason why the Andorians didn't tell them.  
  
T'Pol shook her head as she looked at the sensor readouts. "Those marks are less than two days old."  
  
"Who would attack an Andorian space station that's out in the middle of nowhere?"Archer wondered.  
  
T'Pol raised an eyebrow.  
  
Archer held up a hand cutting off whatever reply she was going to make. "I know I know the Andorians are paranoid and distrustful probably have an enemy list two miles long. I'm just trying to figure it out, T'Pol. They asked Starfleet for help. Why wouldn't they mention they had been attacked?"  
  
"Pride makes people do foolish things, Captain."T'Pol replied as she rested her hand on the keys. "Do you wish to go around the station again?"  
  
Archer shook his head as he leaned back in the chair. "No, take us back to Enterprise. I want to run a full scan of their hull."  
  
T'Pol nodded. "Yes,Sir."  
  
*****  
  
Malcolm glanced up as Tucker approached. "Commander."  
  
Trip looked at Hoshi's pale face and then back at Reed. "How are you doin'?"  
  
Malcolm shook his head as he leaned back in the chair. "I feel so damn helpless. She means everything to me and I can't do anything to save her......nothing....."  
  
Trip swallowed hard, he hated seeing his friends in pain. "This isn't your fault, Malcolm."  
  
Reed shook his head fiercely. "I was piloting the shuttle pod......"  
  
"Listen to me Malcolm....it could've been me, T'Pol, Travis or the Captain piloting that craft and it would've ended up the same way. There was nothing you could do to avoid that crash so quit beating yourself up about it."  
  
Reed nodded weakly. "I just wish she'd wake up......I need to hear her voice one more time."  
  
"You're not giving up on her are you?"Trip asked even though he knew Phlox's prognosis. But there was something inside Trip that just couldn't give up on Hoshi. She was too good of a friend.  
  
Malcolm's head snapped up. "Of course I haven't. I'm just being realistic."  
  
"Malcolm, how many times have we had this discussion?"  
  
Reed glared at his friend. "Right and look where it got me? I believed in your happily ever after and now I'm watching the woman I love die."  
  
Trip winced at the bitterness. "Malcolm...."  
  
"I'm sorry Trip, this is all just...."  
  
Tucker placed a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder. "I know.....remember Hoshi's an honorary Tucker and Tucker's don't give up no matter what the odds." 


	4. Firestorm chapter four--end

"Whatever you're going to say, Baza, I don't want to hear it."R'al ordered as they stepped onto the medical floor of the space station.  
  
Baza ignored the order his career was unimportant right now. Everything was tumbling out of control. "With all due respect, Sir, have you completely lost your mind? We're giving a lower species access to our medical science?"  
  
R'al stopped a few feet from the medical bay struggling to control his temper. Baza was a good officer, he was just young and over enthusiastic.  
  
"Not that I have to explain myself to you."R'al replied tersely."But Doctor Zylen is only going over there to see if he can help their communications officer, nothing more. Doing this is not only an act of good faith for them helping us but it'll also keep their attention diverted."  
  
"I still say it's too risky."Baza muttered as they began walking toward the medical bay.  
  
"That is not your decision to make."R'al replied as he walked through the doors of the medical bay signaling that the conversation was over.  
  
Baza opened his mouth to reply but quickly closed it. Getting kicked off the station wasn't going to help  
the situation any. With a sigh Baza pushed through the doors and quickly caught up with his boss.  
  
*********  
  
Captain Jonathan Archer glanced around his ready room at the senior staff gathered. Trip was seated near the window trying not to look like he was about to fall asleep. T'Pol was next to the engineer at the end of the table her hands folded in front of her alert as always. Phlox was next to the sub-commander scrolling through information on the small data padd in front of him.  
  
"I know everybody's tired so I'll keep this short."Archer began as he sat down at the head of the table. "First, I asked the Andorians if their doctor could come over and examine Hoshi. Doctor, I'm not stepping on your toes I just took a chance after I saw their medical bay....."  
  
Phlox shook his head. "No offense taken, Captain. I'm anxious to get a second set of eyes on this data. I've stared at it for so long I don't know what I'm looking at any more."  
  
Trip leaned forward and rested his hands on the table's surface. "Doc, are the Andorians really that far advanced that they might be able to save her?"  
  
Phlox set the data padd down and met the engineer's gaze. He didn't want to give them false hope so he chose his next words carefully. "As you know Commander, the Andorians are an intensely private and paranoid culture. They haven't shared much of their medical science with the rest of us. They may indeed have something that will push the odds in Ensign Sato's favor."  
  
"Their doctor will be arriving in about an hour."Archer stated as he looked at T'Pol. "Sub-Commander, go ahead and tell them what we found."  
  
Tucker glanced from Archer to the Vulcan and back again. "Found? I knew they were up to somethin'."  
  
T'Pol stood and activated the small view screen on the wall. "The Captain and I took a shuttle pod and surveyed the station to see if there had been any damage to their hull. There was minimal damage which was to be expected. Then the Captain noticed this just below the bridge."  
  
"Well now we know why they wanted our help."Trip commented with a shake of his head. "The question is was the attack before or after the plasma storm?"  
  
"These scorch marks are two days old."T'Pol replied as she had the computer magnify the image.   
  
"What did the Andorians say when you asked them about it?"Phlox asked.  
  
Archer exchanged a glance with T'Pol before replying. "We haven't talked to them yet. I don't want to burn any bridges before we know what the whole situation is."  
  
**********  
  
Malcolm Reed stood against the rear wall of Sickbay watching the Andorian doctor, Zylen and his staff run test after test on Hoshi.  
It had taken every ounce of will power that Malcolm had left to step away from Hoshi's bed and allow the Andorian's access. Even if they had Archer's permission and were there under the Captain's request.  
Trusting people had never been one of Malcolm's strong suits. Especially when it came to the lives of people he loved.  
The Andorians didn't trust anybody how could he trust them with Hoshi's life?  
But Malcolm had no choice. It was the only way to save her.....it was the only way Malcolm would   
ever see Hoshi's beautiful brown eyes again.  
  
So the only thing Malcolm could do now was wait and watch. It was nearly two hours later when Doctor Phlox approached the armory officer.  
  
"Well?"Reed demanded his voice tight with emotion.  
  
"Doctor Zylen believes she has a good chance, Malcolm."Phlox replied relief clearly in his voice. "They've given her a medicine that will begin to reverse the damage done to her brain and nervous system. Doctor Zylen has also given her a drug that will gradually bring down her fever."  
  
Malcolm leaned heavily against the wall not quite believing what he was hearing. Could this nightmare really be over?  
  
"Doctor, are you saying that she's going to make it?"Malcolm asked his emotions in a whirlwind.  
  
Phlox nodded. "Yes, Ensign Sato is going to make a full recovery."  
  
"Thank God."Malcolm whispered as his knees finally gave out and he slid all the way to the floor. Hoshi was going to be fine.....she was going to be healthy and happy. If it took Malcolm to his last living day he'd make sure Hoshi felt loved every day of her life.  
  
"She's going to be fine, Malcolm."Phlox assured his friend as he knelt next to him. "It'll be several hours at best before we can wake her. Why don't you get some rest?"  
  
"Okay."Malcolm replied quietly the small amount of energy he had regained by the few hours of sleep he had earlier had quickly vanished.  
  
But now he could fall asleep without fear that Hoshi wouldn't be there when he woke up.  
  
*******  
  
"Captain."T'Pol began as she reentered Archer's ready room data padd in hand. "The results are back of the second scan of the station's hull."  
  
"Anything interesting?"Archer asked as he sat at the small desk.  
  
T'Pol nodded as she handed him the data padd. "The attack on the station occurred at the same time as the plasma storm."  
  
Archer blinked in surprise. "They used the storm as cover to launch the attack?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I thought there were only a few races who had ships that were able to withstand a plasma storm even for a few minutes?"Archer asked not liking where this new information was leading them.  
  
"That is correct."T'Pol confirmed.  
  
"Any theorie....."Archer asked but was interrupted by the intercom.  
  
"Phlox to Archer."  
  
"Go ahead,Doctor."  
  
"Thought you'd like to know, Captain."Phlox replied. "Dr. Zylen has made his prognosis of Ensign Sato. She's going to make a full recovery."  
  
Archer closed his eyes as relief washed over him. "That's good news, Doctor. That's very good news. Tell Dr. Zylen I'll be down in a minute."  
  
"Understood. Phlox out."  
  
After a moment T'Pol asked. "Shall I inform Starfleet of the attack?"  
  
Archer shook his head. "Not yet. I want to give the Andorians one last chance to tell us what really happened."  
  
**********  
  
Archer met Doctor Zylen just inside the doorway of Sickbay. "Doctor, I just wanted to thank you for helping her."  
  
Zylen smiled. "I'm glad we could help, Captain. I have given your doctor the rest of the medicine and instructions of how to replicate more if Ensign Sato needs it during her recovery."  
  
"Thank you."Jonathan replied though the words didn't seem adequate. "Can you pass along a message to R'al for me?"  
  
"Certainly."  
  
"Tell him I'd like to meet with him and Baza on board Enterprise in two hours."Archer stated hoping the Andorians wouldn't balk at the request. He wanted to give R'al a chance to prove the Enterprise sensors wrong. That a trusting alliance could still be built between Starfleet and the Andorians.  
  
"He'll want to know why."Zylen replied.  
  
Archer nodded. "Tell him it's about the repair work we've done to the station. I need to go over some of the reports my crew has submitted and see what other work needs to be done."  
  
"Very well, Captain."Zylen acknowledged.  
  
Archer stepped back and watched the Andorian doctor and his staff leave. He hated lying to the Doctor especially after all Zylen had done to save Hoshi. But Archer knew if R'al knew the real reason for the meeting he wouldn't come.  
  
*******  
  
"Captain, I hope we can conclude this quickly."R'al said as he and Baza entered the small conference room. "There is still much work that needs my attention."  
  
"I understand."Archer replied as he sat down at the table. T'Pol was at his right across from Baza. "There are just a few things we need to go over to speed the repair process."  
  
"What do you need to know, Captain?"Baza asked impatiently.  
  
Archer nodded at T'Pol who stood and walked over to the view screen and activated it.  
  
"For starters you can tell us who attacked you."Archer inquired watching their reactions.  
  
"No one attacked us, Captain."R'al replied. "We were hit by a plasma storm."  
  
"These scorch marks were not caused by the plasma storm."T'Pol countered as she magnified the image. "Continuing to conceal the truth will not help you."  
  
Before R'al could reply Baza rounded the table and came to stand toe to toe with T'Pol. "You're right we did get a glimpse of our enemy as they cowardly ducked in and out of the storm to attack."  
  
"Baza."R'al warned his voice deadly quiet.  
  
"Did you recognize them?"Archer asked as he came to stand next to T'Pol. He knew T'Pol could handle herself in any situation but he didn't trust Baza as far as he could throw him.  
  
"We recognize a Vulcan ship when we see one, Captain."R'al interjected.  
  
"The mighty Vulcans."Baza added his gaze never leaving T'Pol. "They think they're so superior with their controlled emotions and high intellect. But in the end they are nothing but cowards. Cowards who attack and run."  
  
"Vulcan has no reason to attack your station."T'Pol replied coolly.  
  
"You're serving on an Earth ship."R'al countered as he stood. "Do you really think Vulcan high command tells you everything?"  
  
"That's enough."Archer snapped the strain of the last week beginning to take it's toll. "Are you sure it was a Vulcan ship? There was a lot of damage done to your sensors."  
  
"Even without our sensors, Captain."R'al replied angrily. "We know what a Vulcan ship looks like."  
  
"Okay, lets sit down and talk this through."Archer began as he walked back toward his chair. "There has to be an explanation."  
  
R'al moved past Baza and headed toward the door. "There will be no more talking, Captain. You and your crew will no longer be allowed on our station. The Vulcans are now our enemy and since Starfleet has aligned itself with Vulcan you are our enemy as well."  
  
********  
  
Hoshi Sato slowly opened her eyes. She never thought such a small movement could take so much effort.  
  
"Hoshi? Can you hear me?"Malcolm asked anxiously as he hovered by the left side of the biobed.  
  
Hoshi swallowed struggling to get moisture to her dry mouth. She turned her head and saw Malcolm watching her worriedly.  
  
"Malcolm?"The young woman asked hoarsely not quite believing they were back on Enterprise. The last thing she had a clear memory of was the pod slamming into the mountain.  
  
"Yes,luv."Reed replied tenderly as he took her hand in his. "You're back on Enterprise and you're going to be just fine."  
  
Hoshi saw the dark circles under Malcolm's eyes and the gauntness of his face. "Are you alright?"  
  
Malcolm smiled so very typical of Hoshi. She had nearly died and here she was asking how he was. "I'm fine, luv. Just a few scratches."  
  
"Malcolm, what happened after the crash?"Hoshi asked as she struggled to remember.  
  
Phlox smiled as he gently placed a hand on Hoshi's right shoulder. "What happened can keep until later. Ensign, you've had a very rough week. You need to rest."  
  
Hoshi nodded she could already feel what little energy she had gained begin to drain away. She had never felt this weak and tired in her life.  
  
Malcolm watched Hoshi's eyelids droop close. "Get some rest,luv. I'll be right here."  
  
Phlox turned to face the armory officer. "That rest order affects you too, Lieutenant. I want you to get at the very least twenty-four hours of uninterrupted sleep."  
  
"But...."  
  
"Now, Lieutenant or I'll revoke visiting privileges."  
  
Reed's eyes widened. "You wouldn't."  
  
"Try me."Phlox replied with a barely hidden grin.  
  
Malcolm had played enough poker with the Denobulan that he thought he knew when he was bluffing. Right now Malcolm wasn't so sure. "Alright, you win, I'll rest."  
  
"Good."  
  
********  
  
Archer sat down in the desk chair of his ready room and closed his eyes. A tension headache was starting to build and he knew what he was about to do wouldn't help lessen it. Archer hit the key to activate the intercom.   
  
"Ensign Rowden you can route it through now."Archer ordered.  
  
"Yes,Sir."  
  
A light on the consol blinked signaling the incoming call was ready. Archer touched a key to activate the small view screen.  
  
"Admiral Forrest, it's good to hear from you."Archer greeted trying to get the conversation off to a good start because he knew how it would end.  
  
"I wish I could say the same, Captain."Forrest replied coldly. "You've created quite a mess."  
  
Archer blinked in surprise. "I've created a mess? Need I remind you, Admiral that it was your order that sent us here in the first place."  
  
"Sarcasm won't help the situation, Captain."Forrest replied. "I don't know if you realize the importance of this. We can not lose Vulcan as an ali."  
  
"I'm fully aware of the importance, Admiral."Archer snapped. "Heaven forbid Earth would have to do something without the Vulcan's advice. We've been under their thumb for so long that we don't know how to think for ourselves any more."  
  
"For the sake of your career, Captain I will forget I heard that."  
  
"Admiral....."  
  
"The Vulcans deny anything to do with the attack but they will send representatives to investigate. Your orders Captain are to negotiate a workable peace between the Vulcans and the Andorians."  
  
"Admiral, I don't think I'm the right....."  
  
"You have no say in this Captain."Forrest stated as he leaned forward. "You have ruffled quite a few feathers here in Starfleet. If you fail with these negotiations Enterprise will be dry-docked and the starship program could be scrapped entirely. Is that clear?"  
  
"Crystal."Archer replied.  
  
Without another word Forrest ended the conversation and the screen went dark.  
  
With a sigh Jonathan Archer leaned back in his chair. Closing his eyes Jonathan hoped against hope that the upcoming peace talks wouldn't evolve into a firestorm of events that no one could control.  
  
end  
  
To Be Continued in 'Ship in a Bottle' 


End file.
